S' énerver ne mène à rien
by Mangadu81
Summary: Nous nous situons dans l'arc du futur, Tsuna et ses amis sont forcés,par Reborn, à partir en Italie, chez les varia afin d'être entraîner pour le combat à venir. Pourtant dans une ultime envie,les désirs font surfaces. X/S Bel/Fran Goku/Yama Hibari/Tsnuna
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** S'énerver ne mène à rien

**Pairing :** Aucun pour ce chapitre

**Rating :** je dirai M, (mais pas pour ce chapitre) Pour moi, lorsqu' une histoire écrite avec pour personnages de tel spécimens c'est forcément du M.

**Genres :** romance, humour (conneries)

**Disclaimer :** Bien que je les réclames depuis longtemps, les personnages sont à Akira Amano-Sensei, par contre la tournure c'est de Moi (et moi seule!)

**Petite Note de l'auteur :** J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité a poster cette Fanfiction. Tout d'abord de peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre un temps de parution régulier (1 chapitre par semaine) mais aussi parce que c'est ma première Fiction sur l'univers de Reborn et que mes couples principaux sont plutôt utiliser je dois dire. Mais bon me voilà en force **Yaoi Powaa !** Je tiens aussi à avertir les lectrices (je n'est jamais vu de mec lire de yaoi, il ne connaissent rien à la vie ceux-là ^^) que ce premier chapitre et un chapitre d'introduction et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. C'est au bout du 2eme chapitre que l'histoire commence vraiment, voilà je vais vous laissez tranquille, Bonne Lecture !

**PS :** La chanson qui ma inspiré pour ce chapitre est : Chinese man - Le pudding

Ps 2 : Ce chapitre est la version corrigée, merci du fond du cœur à la bêta-lectrice triskel9

Chapitre 1 – Une histoire de Shampoing

VOIIII ! LUSSURIAAAAA !

~ Ma Ma ~ Squ-chan, ce n'est pas la peine de t' énerver comme ça.

ENFOIRÉ !

Squalo était en chasse, il chassait le dernier de son espèce qui était en voix de disparition le Lussuria. La chasse se passé dans la grande villa de la Varia. Je tiens à avertir les lectrices qu'il n'est seulement 7 heure du matin. La proie est toujours en pyjama (bas de pyjama et une chemise beige avec des nounours dessus) pour ce qui est du chasseur il est torse nu, légèrement mouillé avec une serviette stratégiquement enroulée autour de sa taille, ne pas confondre Nudiste et je_suis_trop_en_rogne_pour_m'habillétiste.

Tout les objet à portée de main de l'argenté étaient inlassablement balancés, ensuite évités pas un semi chauve à moitié endormi.

Mais Squ-chan, ce n'est pas ma faute !

VOOII ! C'est la faute à qui alors du con ?

A mes cheveux … KYAH !

le boxeur lunetteux évita de justesse le vase que lui avait envoyé le Requin. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés dans le salon principal de la villa et se pourchassaient '' tranquillement '' autours de la table central, à ce même moment levi sortit de la cuisine avec une tasse de café (noir) bien chaude dans la main. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pût éviter la chaise envoyée par Squalo et tomba à la renverse en recevant tout le liquide chaud sur sa pauvre chemise de nuit qui n'avait rien demandé.

Le Squale était toujours en chasse de sa proie qui, elle (c'est à dire Lussuria) ne voulats pas se laisser faire.

~ Ma Ma ~ Squ-chan Gomeeennnn...

VOI ! Je t'ai déjà dit, putain de p.d de merde, de ne pas toucher à MES affaires !

Mais Squ-chan …

y'a pas de ''Mais Squ-chan'' Connard !

Et c'est un pauvre Lussuria qui tomba par terre après avoir reçu un réveil au visage (sorti d'on ne sait d'où ). Le chasseur en profita et sauta sur sa proie tel un grand requin blanc sur un stupide déchet comme dans un film là euh … Les dents de la mer. (le film préférer de Squalo) Le requin lui déforma son si ''magnifique '' visage.

Belphegor, qui ne portait qu'une chemise noir ainsi qu'un caleçon et Fran qui était dans un pyjama semblable à celui du gardien du soleil de la Varia mais au lieu d'être beige avec des nounours il était vert kaki des grenouilles. Venaient d'entrés dans le salon.

Ohayo Senpai

Oh mon Kôhai, t'es réveillé ?

Comment ne pas l'être ? Oh c'est vrai excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous ronflez tellement fort que vous n'avait pas entendu le vacarme du Requin et de la Mocheté.

Belphegor sortit 4 ses couteaux et les envoya sur «son Kôhai» qui ne fit rien pour les esquiver et les reçus directement en pleine poitrine.

Senpai, arrêté de me poignardé, c'est plutôt désagréable.

Ushishishi, alors dis-moi, tu paris sur qui ?

Je pense que la Mocheté va gagné, après tout le poisson est à moitié à poil.

Ushishishi, pari tenu.

Et que fera le perdant Senpai ?

Tout ce que le gagnant lui dira de faire pendant un mois.

Oh, vous devez avoir confiance au poisson, je suis plutôt étonné (bien que son visage ne reflété aucune émotion) pari tenu.

Nous retrouvons le gardien de la pluie à cheval sur celui du soleil qui saignait du nez, des lèvres, de la bouche et de l'arcade, il avait aussi les yeux gonflés et au beurre-noir.

Gomen gomen gomen gomen, Squ-chan, je ne recommencerai plus, promis …

… Trop tard ! VOOOOIIIIIII !

il lui donna encore quelques coups sur le visage mais s'en lassa très vite. L'argenté se leva de sa victime et sorti du salon pour monté les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres. Lussuria était semi inconscient, toujours allongé par terre.

Qu'est ce que tu lui a encore fait, Lussuria ?

Le dit concerné tourna sa tête vers la personne qui lui avait posé la question c'est-a-dire Belphegor. Fran et le Prince était tout les deux assis sur le canapé en face de Lussuria

Hier soir en prenant ma douche, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de shampoing alors j'ai utilisé celui de Squ-chan, sauf que j'ai vidé la bouteille.

Abruti.

Belphegor, Fran, et Levi (vous l'avait oublié celui-là hein ?) avaient dit, à l'unisson, ce simple mot, qui voulait tout dire. Tandis qu'une lumière doré enveloppa le gardien du soleil, Le Prince The Ripper glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa petite grenouille :

« Alors, mon Kôhai, comme ça tu sera mon larbin, c'est parfait j'avais justement besoin d'une grenouille de service Ushishishi »

Squalo remonta les escaliers qui mènaient à sa salle de bain, il tourna la poignée : Fermé. En tambourinant à la porte il cria :

VOIIIII ! SORS DE Là ! JE DOIS TERMINER MA PUTAIN DE DOUCHE DE MERDE !

De l'autre coté de cette magnifique porte [qui ne risque pas de rester en bonne état si ça continué comme ça] on lui répondit :

Va te faire foutre déchet !

Le Requin entendit l'eau coulait.

ENFOIRÉ DE BOSS, OUVRE-MOI, VOOIIII !

L'eau s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Xanxus avec les cheveux et le corps mouillé en peignoir. Le gardien de la pluie examina approfondissement son boss, de ses cheveux bruns mouillés qui lui arrivait à la naissance du dos, sa clavicule parfaite, ces quelques petites cicatrices dû aux combats qu'il a menés, son visage avec une peau qui semblait si douce et les marques que lui a laissé le Neuvième du nom, son odeur d'alcool et un peu d'eau de Cologne sans oublier ses yeux qui ... reflétés de la colère à l'état pur.

Dit moi déchet … Il est ou mon shampoing ?

Hein ? …. Ben là ou vous l'avez laissé, je suppose.

Non, déchet aussi non je ne t'aurai pas demandé où il était.

Ils eurent tous les deux, les mêmes éclairs dans les yeux, Xanxus s'arma de ses pistolets.

LU-SSU-RI- … !

Un peu plus bas, toujours dans le salon principal, le boxeur maintenant rétabli grâce à sa flamme frissonna de peur et s'enfuit direction la forêt (celle qui entoure le domaine de la Varia) avec un boss à moitié à poil en train de lui courir après en lui tirant dessus.

Pour sa part, Squalo termina de prendre sa douche.

Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut c'est juste un chapitre d'introduction pour mettre l'histoire en place, je vous en conjure ne me punissait pas pour mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, je posterai le deuxième chapitre rapidement (je dirai dans quelques jours, voir peut être même demain). Je tiens aussi a remercié les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui me donneront (j'espère) quelque conseil pour m'améliorer (ou des compliments pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas de refus) Pour moi ce chapitre est plat, il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant, mais les prochains promettent d'être meilleur et rempli de rebondissement (je demanderai aussi aux personnes qui n'ont pas aimé de me le dire pourquoi, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci).


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** S'énerver ne mène à rien.

**Pairing :** AUCUN, ILS ONT TOUS FAIT VŒUX D'ABSTINENCE MOUHAHA

**Rating :** je dirai M, (mais pas pour ce chapitre) Pour moi, lorsqu'une histoire écrite avec pour personnages de tel spécimens c'est forcément du M.

**Genres**** :** romance, humour (conneries)

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est de moi, a part la conneries des personnages (surtout Lussuria, je m'éclate avec lui)

**Petite Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 2 enfin ! et oui mes cocottes je suis de retour! Ah ça fait plaisir de poster un deuxième chapitre. Tout d'abord, je remercie les trois personnes qui m'ont laissée une review ça m'a fait chaud au cœur vraiment, mon petit noeils à pleurer.

**PS :** La chanson qui ma inspiré pour ce chapitre est : Casting de Canard – Ultra vomit (ils sont trop eux)

**Ps 2 : **Ce chapitre est la version corrigée, merci du fond du cœur à ma bêta-lectrice triskel9

Chapitre 2 – Une Lettre Brûlée.

Je suppose qu'on doit aller racheter du shampoing … C'est qui qui s'y colle ?

Le Prince the Ripper avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est vrai que voir, Lussuria se faire littéralement défoncer par son boss avait de quoi être plaisant. De son côté, lorsque Xanxus était parti ''tuer'' son gardien du soleil, Squalo en avait profité pour terminer sa douche (sans shampoing malheureusement pour lui, mais qu'il remplaça par le gel douche, mine de rien Squalo aime vraiment prendre soin de ses cheveux, on se demande pourquoi ? Hein ^^)

Maintenant tout le monde était en train de prendre un véritable petit-déjeuner préparé par Levi. Personne, dans la Varia ne sait pas vraiment cuisiner : enfin, Levi ne s'est préparé que du riz, Lussuria est indisponible pour le moment (veuillez lui laissait un message après le BIP sonore), Xanxus est le boss, donc de son point de vue les tâches ménagères ne sont pas pour lui (c'est aussi parce que c'est un fils à papa et qu'il ne sait rien faire à part l'enfant gâté) Belphegor ne sait rien faire (à part être psychopathe) Fran n'est intéressé par rien du tout et pour Squalo, on ne lui a jamais vraiment demandé.

VOOOIIII DÉCHET DE BOSS ! Maintenant que j'y pense qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans MA salle de bain ?

Dans le groupe de la Varia, tout le monde à une salle de bain personnel, ce qui n'empêche pas un certain boxeur d'utiliser tous les produits cosmétiques des autres.

J'ai cassé ma baignoire, faudra appeler un plombier.

VOI, je m'en fous de ça ! Pourquoi dans ma salle de bain ?

~Ushishishi ~ ça va être marrant je vais bien m'amuser avec le futur plombier, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, c'est qui qui va se coltiné les courses ?

Vous n'avez qu'à les faire puisque ça vous préoccupe autant Sempai.

Mais je pourais toujours te demander de le faire mon petit Kôhai-larbin ~ Ushishi ~

J'ai des achats personnels à faire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le boss « des achats personnels » ?

Pour tout dire, moi aussi.

Ce fût au tour du squale d'être dévisagé par ses frères d'armes.

Voi ! Il me faut de l'huile pour ma main crétins ! ça rouille plus vite de prévu cette merde.

~ Ushishishi ~ maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pleins de trucs à acheter aujourd'hui moi aussi

~ Ma Ma ~ c'est décidé, allons-y tous ensembles !

Lussuria avait des étoiles à la place des yeux, avec la bouche en de cul de poule, il se dandinait comme un môme avec des verres au cul ! C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir à quel point la régénération des cellules du gardien du soleil était si ...

Chiante.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait la Varia, ça aurai été plus tranquille sans Le_Voleur_de_Shampoing - Kun.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris, tout le monde parti dans ses quartiers pour s'habiller. Squalo se laissa tenté par un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise blanche en coton et une veste assortie à son pantalon et à ses chaussures. On frappa à sa porte.

ENTREZ !

Lussuria obéit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Gomen Squ-chan, pour le shampoing.

Voi ! C'est pas grave c'est juste du shampoing.

Lussuria sourit gentiment tel une mère découvrant que son enfant avait mûrit.

Dit Squ-chan …

Mmh ?

Je peux te brosser les cheveux pour une fois ?

Le Requin lui lança un regard' assassins (normal s'en est un) ce qui fit fuir le boxeur de la chambre en courant.

Alors, le boxeur on fait du voyeurisme maintenant ? Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

N' imagine rien de pervers Bel-Chan j'étais simplement venu pour brosser les cheveux de Squ-chan sauf que le regard qu'il m'a jeté était tellement effrayant que je me suis sauvé en courant ~ KYAH ~

Ushishishi, Il a peut-être ses premières règles ?

Sempai, ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité.

Belphegor portait un slim bleu foncé, un débardeur blanc et, par dessus, un pull-over avec des rayures beiges et grises claires.  
>Fran lui était en jeans et en t-shirt vert kaki. Sa veste était noire et il portait son couvre-chef en forme de grenouille.<br>Lussuria, quand à lui, était en pantalon noir en cuir avec un débardeur blanc.

L'illusionniste étant derrière son sempai, tenta de passer devant, malheureusement pour lui, le blond était capricieux et lui barra la route en lui envoyant ses couteaux.

Ah la la, Bel-chan arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux.

Mais c'est lui qui me cherche !

Ah, vous êtes vraiment immature, Sempai.

Le prince serra le poing et une veine apparue sur sa tempe. Il aura sa revanche, oui, il l'aura. (c'est la MAAF ! MAAF La référence qualité prix [petite pause pub!XD])

Dans sa grande et magnifique chambre de luxe, Xanxus était en train de ce préparer. En effet demain sera un jour exceptionnel pour lui. Ce sera l'anniversaire de son second, elle cette année, c'est décidé, ils coucheraient ensembles ! sans compter que la bataille contre Byakuran est pour bientôt autant en profiter avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de la nouvelle résolution de Xanxus ! Et pour ça, il allait tout faire pour avoir le requin dans son lit. Oui, tout faire.

**+- 15h00 Centre ville -+**

La varia faisait une petite ballade au centre-ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et pour le peu de monde qu'il y avait ils étaient tous préoccupés : pour une fois, une seule fois, La Varia passa inaperçu …

Il y a un début à tout comme on dit. Ils portaient presque tous un sac. Pour Lussuria, il y avait des vêtements et des produits de beauté, pareil pour Belphegor mais avec des livres en plus. Fran, lui, avait des jeux vidéos. De la bouffe pour Levi ainsi que tu shampoing et de la viande (il porte les sacs de Xanxus) et pour Squalo : du shampoing, quelques vêtements bien moulants (choisi par Lussuria), des livres, de l'huile pour sa main et quelque CD de musique.

Ils passèrent ensuite devant une bijouterie et Squalo s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Il tomba sur une montre, ce fut le coup de foudre. Mais comme l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel (dommage) il laissa vite tomber l'idée de se l'acheter. Le reste de la Varia l'attendait.

Alors princesse, on rêvasse ? T'attends ton prince charmant peut-être ?

Ta gueule Prince de mes couilles !

~ Ushishi ~

.

Maintenant, Xanxus sait exactement ce qu'il va offrir au déchet. Le porte feuille va souffrir aujourd'hui.

**+-17H30 Villa de la Varia-+**

Après avoir fait exploser quelques magasins, et dévaliser littéralement un restaurant, la Varia était de retour au manoir (ou villa c'est pareil). Chacun (sauf Xanxus) avait des sacs qui étaient de produits quelconque. Alors que Xanxus allait ouvrir la porte, il trouva au sol une lettre marquée du seau Vongola. En la ramassant il l'ouvrit et la lu.

VOI ! ENFOIRÉ ! prends tout ton temps pour ouvrir cette p'tain de porte !

~ Ushihi ~ pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la princesse !

Ta gueule prince de mes couilles !

L' épéiste regarda le '' prince'' et lui fit un Fuck phénoménale.

Boss ? Vous allez bien ? regardez moi ! Bossu !

le dit '' Bossu'' regarda son '' subordonné'' (esclave à ses yeux)

Ta gueule, déchet ! J'essaye de lire une lettre là.

Essaye ? Hein ? (toute la Varia sauf Fran)

Xanxus regarda ses subordonnés avec des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire béat.

Levi tomba directement dans les pommes suite à un saignement de nez abondant, alors que les autres étaient pliés de rire, même Fran (c'est que la scène devait être marrante à voir)

Leur Boss rit avec eux avant de balancer :

y'a l'autre pauvre con, là Tsunaze et ses déchets qui lui sert de famille qui vont venir ici pendant 10 jours pour qu'on les entraînent. HAHA !

Le brun aux cicatrices était mort de rire, tandis que le reste de la Varia était … sous le choc. Pour sa part Fran s'en foutait royalement, Lussuria, lui était en totale extase son fabuleux Ryohei allait passer 10 magnifiques jours avec lui tandis que Belphegor et Squalo étaient comme dire ? Paralysés.

Haha, on va avoir des putains de déchets avec nous pendant 10 jours.

On aurait dit un bien-heureux.

dis, enfoiré de boss, t'es bourré ?

Maaaaaaiiiiiiiis noooooooooooon, j'ai juste buuuuuuuuuh quelques verres !

On dirait une vache, du moins c'est ce que pensait la varia intacte (c'est à dire Fran, Belphegor et Squalo)

VOI, ça veut dire quoi quelque verres pour toi ?

Ooooooooooh, j'ai dit quelques verres ? Je voulais dire quelques bouteilles, Hihi.

Et c'est ainsi que la Varia fut achevée.

Une fois que Levi repris connaissance, il aida le Squale et le Prince à ranger les courses. Lussuria, luit, était encore et toujours en extase tandis que l'Illusionniste s'occupait tranquillement de ses nouveaux jeux vidéo. Une fois tout ranger, Squalo amena son boss dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une forte odeur d'alcool s'en échappa. Il toussa légèrement. De la cigarette à l'alcool, l'épéiste préfère la cigarette, ça fait plus classe, de son point de vue du moins.

Bras en dessus-dessous, il amena Xanxus sur son lit. Ce dernier était en train de rire sur «Pourquoi un canard est jaune et pas rouge ? » (la question trop existentiel en faite). Une fois son boss allongé, le Squale lui pris la lettre des mains et la lu :

« Xanxus,

comme tu le sais Tsunaze et sa famille du passé d'il y a 10 ans sont ici pour détruire Byakuran, je te « demande » bien gentiment que la Varia les entraînent. Tu pourras en échange me demander tout ce que tu voudras, je tiendrais parole.

Reborn, Tueur à gage. »

Après l'avoir lu deux fois de suite, l'argenté posa la lettre sur la table de chevet. Il défit ensuite les boutons de la chemise du tireur et lui enleva. Xanxus grogna un peu, et, frissonna, il avait la chair de poule. Son gardien de la pluie lui mis la couette jusqu'au cou et commença à partir. C'est sans compté sur un brun bourré qui le pris par le bras.

Attends, déchet.

Le requin se retourna pour voir son boss, les yeux mi-clos, une rougeur sur les joues et la main toute tremblante.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux enfoiré ?

Je veux que tu …

que je … (il attends que son boss lui demande de resté avec lui, croisons les doigts)

que tu … Brûle cette putain de lettre.

**10 jours plus tard. **

Haha on est perdu.

Ta gueule stupide base-balleur, si on aurait tourné à gauche au lieux de tourné à droite on serait arrivé depuis longtemps.

JE TROUVERAI LA VARIA L'EXTRÊME !

Tsunabruti, j'ai faim.

Ah lambo, mais on vient tout juste de s' arrêtait !

Mais Lambo-san a faim !

Ta gueule vache stupide, manque pas de respect au Juudaime !

Ma Ma Gokudera, c'est qu'un gosse.

Il a raison tête de poulpe.

Tu me cherche tête de gazon !

Vos gueules, herbivores, j'ai mal au crâne.

Ah Hibari-san, de-depuis quand tu est là ?

Tch !

C'est ainsi que le domaine varia devinrent encore plus bruyant qu'a l'accoutumé.


End file.
